


Capp/car/whip

by chameleonmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/pseuds/chameleonmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many different types of people passed through the coffee shop. Some were a blur of shy mumbles and no eye contact and some where hurricanes of bold smiles and bad attitudes. Besides the odd super attractive customer, Michael didn’t really remember any of them for more than an hour at most. They all blended in with each other. Another customer, another order, another person flirting with him, another person yelling at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capp/car/whip

**Author's Note:**

> look whos back back back back again   
> im @ fairyfilter on tumblr now i know i'm trash

So many different types of people passed through the coffee shop. Some were a blur of shy mumbles and no eye contact and some where hurricanes of bold smiles and bad attitudes. Besides the odd super attractive customer, Michael didn’t really remember any of them for more than an hour at most. They all blended in with each other. Another customer, another order, another person flirting with him, another person yelling at him. 

Michael came close to quitting too many times to count. He was restless and didn’t like the repetitiveness. That was probably why he dyed his hair so often. It had only been bleach blonde for maybe a month but it was already carrot orange. The bright colour had already improved his job by about 80%. It was funny watching the old peoples disapproving reactions to him and watching the teenagers faces light up in awe and excitement. They made it almost worth it. 

The main reason Michael hadn’t quit yet, though, was the money. He wasn’t sure what for, exactly, but he needed the money. Maybe for a new guitar. That would be really nice. The job was also really easy, so easy cash money, hell yeah. All of that didn’t mean he still didn’t hate the job though. Because he did. Just not enough to quit. 

Which was why Michael was stuck on yet another weekend shift. It was about 1 pm and it was chilly, but not enough so that he needed to close the doors. Apparently Michael had proven himself trustworthy enough that the only other person working with him was Lily, a 15 year old who only got her job about a month ago. It wasn’t something to be too proud of though - it was only a tiny coffee shop hidden in between a bookshop and some popular teen clothing place that Michael would totally deny to shopping at once or twice. 

There had only been a few customers so far and Michael had managed to forget each and every one of them. He thinks there may have been an older man, and maybe a couple of cute girls, but no one stood out. He was sitting behind the counter, totally focused on the All Time Low song playing over the speaker system. A perk of being the one in charge meant that he was allowed to play his own music. Lily was somewhere in the small kitchen doing god knows what. 

The bell of the door tinkled lightly but Michael didn’t even look up. The song had just gotten to the chorus and he was singing to it under his breath. He heard the pad of soft footsteps make their way to the counter and Michael bit his lip, ready to serve yet another blur. Since he wasn’t the best employee, Michael left whoever it was stand there for a moment until the chorus ended. 

When Michael finally looked at the customer, he couldn’t stop. A tall boy was standing in front of the counter. His body was half hidden, but Michael could just tell he was standing awkwardly with his feet close together - Michael knew enough about body language to be able to guess the boy was shy. The boy had blonde hair quiffed up and blue eyes that could probably see heaven. Michael’s eyes eventually settled on the boys lip ring, which had been brought to his attention by the fact that the boy was chewing his lip nervously. Instant turn on. 

It took Michael a minute to realize he was going to have to make the first move. Normally, when customers were this shy, it was infuriating. With this boy, Michael wanted to take his hand and tell him it was okay.   
“Hi,” Michael said in the most flirtatious voice he could manage. “What can I get you?”  
The boy made eye contact with Michael, leaving him momentarily breathless, before quickly looking over the menu hanging above Michael’s head. The blonde boy furrowed his eyebrows, and shook his head gently.   
“What do you recommend?” he asked.

Michael thought very carefully on this. When customers asked him that, he usually told them his most hated drink just to fuck with them, but he wanted to impress this boy with his spectacular coffee taste, so, so badly.   
“Cappuccino with caramel and whip, tastes like heaven, perfect for you,” Michael said after short consideration.   
The boy ducked his head, heavy blush rising from his neck to his cheeks, face burning.  
“Yeah, I’ll take that. How much?”  
“On the house. I just… need a name for the coffee,” Michael said, pushing the annoyed yelling of his manager Christy he could hear in the back of his head.  
“Luke.”  
“Luke. That’s a beautiful name. One drink fit for angels, coming right up. 

Figuring writing his number on the cup would be too much of an overkill, Michael simply wrote ‘Luke - Capp/car/whip come back soon.’


End file.
